


Baby Sonic Boom

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Young Thundercracker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: He was told to stay on the Nemesis. Starscream, Skywarp, Megatron, and Soundwave are very unhappy that he didn't follow orders.
Relationships: Skywarp & Starscream & Thundercracker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Baby Sonic Boom

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of a tiny Thundercracker releasing a massive sonic boom is adorable.

Skywarp whooped as he spun in a tight spin, right through the aerial bots formation and making them scatter. Starscream was close behind him, banking left and firing at a few of the baby jets as they tried to streak past. The purple and black seeker, still in a spin, cut his engines as let himself drop. Right onto one of the unsuspecting jets as they tried to go under. He fired his engines and turned in time to knock his cone against the jet’s tailfin causing them to spin at the loss of control.

Starscream laughed and started taunting them over an open channel,  _ “You baby jets have nothing on us. Give up already.” _ He did a quick maneuver that knocked Silverbolt over and caused the Aerialbot to go into an uncontrolled spin.

The cursing Starscream got for that had Skywarp laughing as he shot at Fireflight, the mech managing to dodge most of his shots but still getting quite a few pings against his armor.

_ “We’ll show you! Just you wait, we can definitely beat you slaggers!” _ Slingshot shouted as he streaked by Starscream, metal screeching together as he managed to brush against the older jet before he could move far enough away.

The tricolored jet’s engine rumbled in warning as he did a tight turn and shot after the impulsive upstart, nosediving straight into the tip of his wing and causing the younger to yelp in pain.  _ “Watch your mouth brat. None of you would be able to take us on even if you had millennia of training under your wings.” _

_ “Hahaha! It’s true! You aerialbots are no match for us or the coneheads for that matter!” _ Skywarp shouted over the channel in joy, laughing at the burst of static from five angry baby jets. The day was going great! In his opinion.

They got to mess with the baby jets and it looked like Megatron and the others were gathering quite the haul of energon and getting it to base even as the Autobots tried to break through the defenses he had up.

_ “Skywarp watch out!” _ The warning came too late. Skywarp let out a shout as his wing was hit, causing him to go off course and aim toward the ground. He barely managed to get himself straightened out and not crash nosecone first into the disgusting organic earth.

The seeker let out a growl from his vocalizer as he shot back up in search of the fragger who shot him only to see the aerialbots had managed to mostly group together again. Starscream was herding Silverbolt and Skydive away from the other three to keep them apart but they kept dodging him and making their way back. Skywarp growled again, upstart little slaggers.

They didn’t need them getting the upper servo and combining into Superion.

_ “I’m going to slag you fraggers! Stay put!” _ Letting his trine leader deal with those two, Skywarp started shooting at the other three, warping above them and cutting his engines again to make them scatter or get caught being crushed under his weight.

The channel was soon filled with them all cursing each other out as the baby jets managed to get a few hits in. Starscream kept his focus on the aerialbots, ignoring whatever was happening on the ground as he kept them away from each other. He was quickly able to cripple Air Raid, causing the impulsive brat to drift to the ground or chance getting more hurt and crashing instead.

Skywarp quickly knocked Slingshot out of the fight as well, denting his nosecone and tailfin. With two of the five out of commission, Starscream quickly scanned the ground situation and snorted at seeing Megatron and Prime grappling together.

_ “Come on Warp, these baby jets aren’t worth our time anymore.” _ Banking left, Starscream arched around, ignoring the swearing and yelling of the three still left as he headed toward the ground forces. A crack and  _ whop _ behind him soon revealed Skywarp as he caught up to fly side by side.

They honestly didn’t expect the aerialbots to get so mad at them for ditching them, but the sudden barrage of behind them indicated that yes, they were pissed at being ignored. Starscream growled as the two older jets banked in opposite directions to arch around the annoying brats.

What neither of them expected was for their comms to crackle to life with  _ Soundwave _ of all mechs sounding very annoyed as he, in his monotone voice, yelled at them.  _ “Baby Boom out of Nemesis. Intercept him now and return to base.” _

Skywarp let out an angry screech, Starscream not far behind as his voice got even more scratchy from his sudden spew of cursing. They didn’t even have any time to actually turn to intercept Baby Boom before a small blue streak came speeding toward them. The two seekers cut their engines and allowed themselves to drop, lowering their audials at the same time before firing their engines and banking away just in time for a  _ massive _ sonic boom to echo through the area.

The aerialbots fell out of formation at the close range, and Skywarp couldn’t help but laugh at knowing that their audials were going to have a pit of a time recalibrating after that noise. Even the ground forces had been shaken at the force of the sonic blast. The small blue figure did an impressive maneuver, angling up and spinning on the nosedive.

It didn’t take long before Megatron’s voice came over the Decepticon comms,  _ “What are you doing here?! Get back to base this instant! Starscream! Skywarp! Get him out of here!” _

_ “I wanted to be of use! And they needed my help!” _ The light voice cracked as the tiny flier shouted back at Megatron, still zooming around above the now quiet battlefield as both sides looked up.

Soundwave was the next to talk over the open channel,  _ “Baby Boom: Return to Nemesis this instant.” _

Starscream started screeching as Baby Boom spun in a tight spin before pulling a move the two seekers very much  _ did not want him doing _ , cutting his engines and letting himself drop close to the fight, before firing them and once close to the ground, transformed and dropped to stand tall and glaring in Megatron’s direction.

Skywarp transformed, grabbed a hold of Starscream and teleported them right above Baby Boom. Starscream transformed before the dropped to the ground with a loud  _ thud _ . The tricolored seeker’s servo snapping out and latching onto the back of the tiny flier’s neck.

“Thundercracker.” Starscream growled as he glared down at the baby seeker, getting an equally scathing glare in return. His engine rumbled in warning as the tiny light blue seeker bared his sharp denta at the bigger and older seeker.

The three didn’t take notice as the fighting officially stopped, the sides separating and the Autobots watching as the Decepticons just started converging around the three seekers. Megatron’s heavy steps echoed as he walked up to them, stopping a few feet in front of them to glare down at Thundercracker.

“Next time you’re ordered to stay on the Nemesis, I expect it to be followed or we’re leaving you with a sparkling sitter next time.”

The open-mouthed, offended look and sputtering the tyrant got in return didn’t phase him as he turned around and shouted, “Decepticons retreat!”

Starscream lifted Thundercracker up by the neck, ignoring the sudden flailing and yelling as he threw the smaller over his shoulder, trapping him between his neck and shoulder vent before shooting off after the other Decepticons. Skywarp following quickly behind.

Behind them, the Autobots stood in a mess of confusion. Wondering exactly what they had just witnessed and if that was actually a  _ youngling  _ they had just seen.


End file.
